


Wish Upon A Star

by Blue1Jay



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: duck angst is best angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: I keep getting angst ideas...I hate it





	1. Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> I keep getting angst ideas...  
> I hate it

A typical night in his houseboat- gentle wave rocking it back and forth as he stared at the sea, leaning up against his boat with hot cocoa in his hands and a blanket around his shoulders. He had just put the boys to bet- his sister's sons, his nephews. It was hard, it's their first night without their mom...His first night being without his sister. He felt utterly alone, his eyes dark and dry from all the tears and his throat dry from all the yelling he's done throughout the entire day. How was he going to survive without his other half? Della had always been with him since the day they were hatched. How is he going to be able to take care of three ducklings by himself in a small houseboat? What if he messes up and the boys get taken away by Social Services?   
-  
 _'Grandma's too old, I can't burden her with this! Fethry and Gladstone offered to help, but they are reckless and irresponsible...Unca Scrooge..."_ His whole body tensed, feeling his heart skip a beat. His beloved uncle whom he had admired for so many years had caused this because of his own greed! _The boat will explode before I ever talk to him again!_ Letting out a sigh, the sailor watched the ripples in the water his tears were causing before he looked up at the sky. "It should have been me..."  
The night wind gently blew, Donald took a sip of his hot beverage, closing his eyes as he looked back on better days.  
-  
 _"Donnie, did you know if you wish upon a star your dream will come true?" A young female duckling spoke with the purest and biggest smile he had ever seen.  
-  
"If that's true, what would you wish for?" He asked curiously.   
-  
"I can't tell!" Della giggled.  
-  
Every night she wished on the stars from childhood all the way to adulthood. Donald stopped believing such miracles could happen the night he lost their parents, but always defended his sister throughout the years when others would mock her for it _  
-  
"You never stopped believing in it..." He inhaled slowly before sighing heavily and sadly. "You wished for our dreams of being a pilot and a sailor would come true and we'd travel the world with _him."_ He said the last word bitterly. "...And it did, I still feel bad for doubting and mocking you all those years. I admired you so much for that among other things, sis..." He choked back a sob, taking a gulp of his beverage this time.  
-  
 _"Stars are very far away, Donnie! That's why it took so long for them to hear my wish for us!"_  
-  
He heard his sister's words echo in his mind, it gave him chills as he shivered beneath his blanket. Taking a long, deep breath, he let it out slowly before looking up at the beautiful starry sky- the sky his sister loved so much. "It's my turn to believe..." He smiled sadly. "Stars? I don't know how long it will take for you to get this wish if you are...It won't stop me from wishing this every night. I hope you can hear my wish soon!" He hesitated for a moment, wiping the oncoming tears from his face. "I know in the past I've wished for selfish things on birthday cakes and even on you in the past--and maybe this is a selfish wish too, but it's one I truly want with all my heart."  
-  
"I wish to be in my sister's place- wherever she may be."  
-  
He would continue this wish every night for years- never giving up hope it would come true.


	2. Ten years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald's been wishing for ten years and he'll keep doing it if there's even the slightest chance of him actually getting what he wanted most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DO YOU WRITE ACCENTS?!  
> I tried my best as usual, but I don't think I'm getting any better.  
> Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!  
> Officially half-way done!

Ten years since his sister left. Ten years since he adopted her children and took care of them as if they were his own. Never in his life would he imagine finding himself back in McDuck Manor and living with the person whom he believed to be the cause of everything- Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in the world, adventurer extraordinare and uncle to Donald. The sailor stayed in his house boat which now resided in the pool of the property. The only time he would go inside the mansion was to be with his kids, but kept himself away from Scrooge as much as he could.   
-  
Ten years can change a lot, but in ten years some things can remain the same like- tucking the boys into bed, taking them to the park, helping them with homework and wishing on stars. Yes, after ten years he never stopped wishing on the stars for his sister to trade with his sister, she deserved to be with her children and accompanying them on adventures- not him. Just the same as every night he tucked the boys in bed, kissing them goodnight and closed the door behind him. Tonight was different than the past nights though for he decided to look at the stars from one of the many balconies in his uncle's mansion.  
-  
 _'Stars are very far away, Donnie! That's why it took them so long to grant my wish for us!'_ her words echoed in his mind.  
-  
"Hello Stars, it's Donald Duck again..." He frowned, glancing down for a moment before looking back up. "Please, grant my wish..." His body began trembling, tears forming and falling from his eyes. He always cried when he thought about his beloved twin sister. "I know Della's been wishing on you for longer than I have before the wish was granted, but please..." He choked back a sob. "Please hear and grant my wish tonight! Della always made everyone around her better and happier, she deserves to be here not me. Everyone loves her and wants her here, not--"  
-  
His breath hitched as he shook his head, he had to admit it out loud. "Not me...So please...Please have us trade places." Donald had no idea he was being watched as he talked to the night sky as he cried.  
-  
He had no idea that the duck whom he once idolized and loved was listening to him.   
-  
"Donald..." The voice was soft, laced with concern and even pain. "Ye--Ye donnae mean any of tha'."   
-  
"Della believed..." Donald thought his uncle was mocking him for wishing on stars like a child.   
-  
"Not wha' I meant lad, and ye should know that." He frowned, glancing down at his own webbed feet- hesitating on saying or doing anything else for a moment before placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Aye, we love her and want her back, but we wouldnae want t' get rid of ye for it." The old duck frown grew deeper upon realizing his words fell on deaf ears. "Donald, aye...Know aye havenae said it often- as often as aye should have back then, but--" He stopped himself, pulling his nephew into a close embrace. "Aye'm proud of ye, nephew, more than I have ever been proud of anyone else or any of my many accomplishments. The boys love ye and need ye, lad, and...It took this ol' fool long enough to realize it, but I need ye too."  
-  
Donald couldn't believe it. Was his uncle really saying the words he wished to hear him speak every day as a child? Or is he just that sleep deprived that he's imagining it? Returning the hug, he knew- Scrooge was proud of him.  
-  
"I love you, m' boy."


	3. Adventures and visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> Thanks to all who have been commenting and supporting me!  
> Follow me at felicianacariocapistoles.tumblr.com

Even after his uncle's words, the sailor continued to wish upon the stars. Sure he was happy to hear his uncle's words- "Ae'm proud of ye, nephew.' 'I need ye.' 'I love ye, m'boy.' words that he had always hear the elder say to Della since childhood, but never once to him. Maybe that's why he believed it was too good to be true when hearing them. Looking at the stars- the same stars that comforted him throughout his lifetime of difficulty- losing his parents, leaving Grandma's farm, near death experiences as an adventurer, the lonely nights at sea in the Navy, when he lost his sister...That's when he really began to see the true beauty and potential magic in them- the same magic his sister believed in.  
-  
The cool night breeze blew through his feathers as Donald closed his eyes at the feeling while letting out a sad sigh. "Hello stars, it's me again..." Donald greeted, his tone ad smile both sad. "I bet you know that the triplets' birthday is coming up, huh? They're going to be eleven..." The duck pulled out his wallet, his smile growing as it turned from one of sadness to one of pride when looking at the picture he took of the boys shortly after he had cleaned them off from hatching- the first duckling was looking curiously at the camera with his head even tilting. "Huey is as curious like Della..."  
-  
His eyes laid upon Dewey, the middle born triplet had his small hands up and his mouth happily wide open. Donald remembered Dewey came out happy and energetic, and giving him a bath was very frustrating. "Dewey is energetic just like Della..."  
-  
Finally, he looked at the last born Louie, who had fallen right to sleep after the bath curled up in a ball. It was only later in life that Donald would see the trait the duckling inherited from his mother. "Louie has Della's charm..."  
-  
"They're all such fine boys, Della..." Saying her name still stung him, even more than it did to mention her. Sighing once more, he held the wallet- the photo closer to himself. "The boys...Unca Scrooge...The worlds **needs** Della Duck more than they ever **need** Donald Duck." He gave the stars a pleading look, a look he always gave to them. "Please grant my wish and let Della be with her sons..." He knew the boys couldn't have both him and her, as much as he would have loved that. Donald Duck loved his family more than anything else in the world. "I wish to take her place."  
-  
Donald was hoping the words would finally reach the stars, but they reached someone else instead...Someone he believed to be gone forever.  
-  
The following morning was like normal- the boys fighting over who got the last waffle, Scrooge ignoring it and reading the paper while Donald tried to break up the fight.  
-  
"Got anything planned for us today, Uncle Scrooge?" Dewey asked excitedly, hoping for an adventure. Donald swore off adventuring because of his sister, but he allowed the boys to go on them...Only accompanying them if the adventure seemed extremely dangerous or if Scrooge paid him, so he only listened to see if it would be one of the two.  
-  
"Ae do indeed, lad." The elder responded, putting down his paper to smile at the ducklings. "As Ae recall, yer birthday is comin' up?"  
-  
"Are we going to learn about some unknown culture?!" Huey exclaimed.  
-  
"Are we going to explore a booby-trapped ridden tomb that may or may not result in our deaths?!" Dewey exclaimed, unaware of the possible heart attack he had given Donald.  
-  
"As long as it has treasure." Louie shrugged, too into scrolling through Beakbook to really invest himself in the adventure. After all, if there was nothing to gain financially from it, why do it?  
-  
"All of those things, actually." Scrooge announced, causing the triplets to jump up and cheer and Donald to internally panic. "Legend has it tha' ev'ry half'a century the star Polaris shines brightly down into the waters of the Bermuda Triangle, causing an island to appear."  
-  
"How does a star make an island appear?" Huey questioned. "Is this in any relation to how aircrafts and ships alike mysteriously vanish upon entering? How do you expect us to get even in the Bermuda Triangle without us disappearing?" Full of questions as always, he pulled out his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook and began scanning over its pages. "Not even the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook has much information on the Bermuda Triangle or how a star can shine so bright as to unveil something so big like an island."  
-  
Donald snickered in amusement of his nephew's questions, especially upon seeing it somewhat irritated Scrooge.  
-  
"Lad, as much as Ae hav' respect for the Junior Woodchucks, they cannae hav' the answer to ev'rythin'."  
-  
Huey wasn't satisfied by this answer and opened his mouth to speak up once more, before Louie beat him to it. "So do you have like, any proof that it has all of the things you said?"  
-  
"Aye." He answered with a smirk. "In me bin Ae hav' a map detailing of the exact location where this island Polaris hides appears. Ae admit to failin' in this search two times in a row, but Ae'm quite confident third time is the charm!"  
-  
"Wait, did you just say you failed _twice_?!" Huey pointed out.  
-  
"How old _are_ you, Uncle Scrooge?" Dewey asked. He recalled how the mystery of Scrooge's age being one of the few things even she didn't know about him- and Webby knows everything about him!  
-  
"Old enough." He said irritably. "Are ye lads accompanyin' me or not?"  
-  
"Yeah!" The three cheered simultaneously before running off to get ready, leaving Donald and Scrooge alone to stare at each other in silence.  
-  
The silence lasted a while before Donald stood up. "What makes you so confident you'll find it this time, Unca Scrooge?"  
-  
Scrooge smiled warmly, walking away as he responded. "Because this time Ae wonnae be alone and ha' the best **sailor**."  
-  
Donald stood there and stewed on his uncle's words, unaware of the glowing red eyes that watched him- and had been listening in on the entire conversation during breakfast from outside and the same someone who had listened in on the sailor last night.  
-  
" _ **This is our chance....**_ " The voice hissed, speaking to someone.


	4. A Despelling Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena accompanies Scrooge and co. on their adventure, but is her intent to experience the thrill of adventure or is it something else...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while and I apologize! Life has gotten quite complicated...  
> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> Thanks to all who have been commenting and supporting me!  
> Follow me at felicianacariocapistoles.tumblr.com

Two days of packing and preparation and they were ready to go on their voyage to the Bermuda Triangle in hopes of finding this mystery island of legend. The ship they would be using was a motor yacht in which Scrooge had purchased special for this trip, it had three staterooms, a fully-stocked galley and a spacious bathroom with both toilet and a shower. They weren't going to sail all the way from Duckberg to the Bermuda Triangle, that would take a whole month and time was money!  
-  
So Scrooge had his pilot Launchpad McQuack fly them out to the coast of Florida, the boat in the Sunchaser so they could quickly go out in the atlantic ocean upon arrival as it was the quicker and cheaper method according to Scrooge.  
-  
Lena, Webby's best friend had managed to talk her way into letting Scrooge allow her to come along without letting him nor anyone else know of her true intentions for this trip.  
-  
"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" Came a voice from the television set Launchpad had installed into the Sunchaser to entertain the kids with his all-time favorite childhood tv show- Darkwing Duck. "I am the cholesterol that cleans your arteries!"  
-  
"Ugh, this is boring." Lena said with a drawn-out sigh of boredom as she stood up.  
-  
"Where are you going, Lena?" Webby asked curiously. "We aren't in Florida yet."  
-  
"I'm just gonna stretch my legs." The teen duck replied with a casual shrug of her shoulders before walking towards the south end of the Sunchaser, finding a secluded area where Webby or the others could see or hear her.  
-  
A slender shadow casted itself over a stack of crates, cackling evilly as its eyes glowed. " ** _Well done tricking him into letting him go with you, Lena_**!"  
-  
The teen rolled her eyes as a response. "Whatever. Now can you tell me what's the big interest in this mystery island? I thought you needed to have the dime?"  
-  
" ** _While you were having fun with that brat that has a rather odd obsession with Scrooge, I lurked about the mansion and over heard something rather interesting_**." The shadow smirked. " ** _Now, did you bring the potions_**?"  
-  
"Yeah?" Lena pulled out a vile that contained a cyan blue liquid in it and another vile that contained a navy blue liquid. "Though I don't get what good an astral projection potion and a sleep potion is gonna do to get the dime."  
-  
" ** _All you need to know is you are to drink it_** \--"  
-  
"Blech, are you kidding me?" The duck made a face of disgust. "They smelled bad making it, I don't wanna even taste them!"  
-  
" ** _Do not interrupt me_**!" Magica hissed, causing Lena to wince. " ** _You are only drinking one of them! The other is for Scrooge's beloved and favored nephew_**!"  
-  
"...Which is? He has like four."  
-  
" ** _Donald Duck_**!" She hissed her answer, but was quick to vanish due to footsteps approaching.  
-  
Lena heard the approaching foot steps and quickly put both viles back into the pockets of her sweater before turning her head to see none other than Donald Duck looking down at her curiously.  
-  
"What are you doing down here?"  
-  
Lena could barely understand him. How everybody else on this plane did was beyond her. "I was playing around with something and it fell down here, so thought I'd look for it."  
-  
"Oh, did you find it?" He asked curiously, buying into the lie.  
-  
"Nah, it's probably in between these crates." She pointed her thumb behind her to the crates. "So when we unload I'll be able to find it no problem."  
-  
"Alright, but I need you to go back to your seat and buckle up, we're going to be landing soon and I don't want anybody getting hurt."  
-  
Lena nodded and walked with Donald back to the front of the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo~  
> Two more chapters!


	5. Wish Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale!   
> Yaaaaaaaaaaay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> Thanks to all who have been commenting and supporting me!  
> Follow me at felicianacariocapistoles.tumblr.com  
> Translations at the end!

They arrived at Florida's coast line within six hours, taking the boat from the plane and into the water as well as stocking it all up with the necessary supplies had taken an hour before they boarded the ship for their week long voyage to the Bermuda triangle. It was on the very last night of their voyage in which Magica decided the time was right to execute her plan as she woke Lena up from her slumber.  
-  
" ** _Wake up, Lena_**!" She hissed harshly yet quietly. " ** _It's time_**!"  
-  
Lena groaned groggily as she was woken up by her aunt, rubbing her eye with one hand she used the other to wipe her dyed pink bang feathers back into place. "What if he's already asleep?"  
-  
" ** _If he was, I wouldn't have bothered waking you up, would I_**?" Her agitated tone got louder, which caused Webby to stir in her sleep.  
-  
"Nice one, Aunt Magica." The young duck said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.   
-  
The shadow let out a huff of anger. **_"Don't address me that way and just do your task_**!"  
-  
Lena scoffed, getting out of the lower bunk of the bed she shared with Webby. "Fine, fine."   
-  
Double-checking to make sure she still had both vials, she nodded to herself before cautiously and quietly exiting the room in search of Magica's victim.  
-  
Donald had turned off the boat and laid anchor for the night, he was exhausted as Scrooge agreed to give him tonight to rest if he had sailed all throughout the previous night in which the sailor begrudgingly agreed to. All he wanted to do now was go to his bunk and go to sleep, hoping nothing would prevent him from doing so.  
-  
Unfortunately for Donald, things never turned out the way he wanted them to as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps which caused the sailor to become alarmed, knowing far too well of the existence of pirates and sea monsters.   
-  
The sailor took a defensive stance and grabbed the nearest object to him to use as a weapon- in which case was a mop.  
-  
"Whoa, there Mr. Duck!" The teen raid as she approached, raising her hands up in the air to show she meant no harm.  
-  
Donald gave a sigh of relief, but it was short as his brow then furrowed, placing the mop back where he found it before putting his arms to his hips- the typical look a guardian would give the if they caught their child out of bed late at night. "Lena, why are you out of bed at this hour?"  
-  
"Why are you awake at this hour?" She shot back.  
-  
Donald rolled his eyes with a sigh. He was too exhausted to put up with the teenager's attitude and ushered her back below deck. "Come on, maybe some tea will help us both into a nice, deep sleep." He led her to the kitchen where he proceeded to make said tea, but be it by his bad luck or by how exhausted he was- he had broken two glass mugs. "Ah, phooey."  
-  
Lena, seeing this as an opportunity, approached him and gestured to the table. "Sit down, Mr. Duck, I can pour it for us! Wouldn't wanna break anymore cups and have the old geezer mad, right?"  
-  
Donald gave a sigh of defeat and cleaned up the shattered glass pieces before sitting down.Lena checked to make sure the older duck wasn't watching her before taking out the viles. "Which one goes in whose cup?" She whispered softly.  
-  
" ** _Navy blue potion in his cup, you drink the cyan blue_**." Magic whispered quickly. " ** _Don't drink yours until after he's asleep_**!"  
-  
"You need any help there, kiddo?" Donald asked, his tired gaze flickering to her.  
-  
"N-No! I was just mumbling to myself if it's a good idea for us to have sugar in our tea this late or not."  
-  
Donald hummed and shook his head, his eyes going back to the table with a yawn. "Sugar keeps one awake and we're trying to sleep, creamer is fine though."  
-  
"Sure thing!" She double-checked to make sure Donald wasn't looking before pouring the viles into the cups of freshly made tea before bringing them to the table- handing the older duck the cup in which she poured the navy blue potion into before sitting down with her own cup, pretending to take a sip from it.   
-  
Donald smiled tiredly, giving Lena a slow nod of appreciation as he took his cup and began to drink the tea. The two talked to each other to pass time until Donald had fallen fast asleep.  
-  
" ** _Excellent_**!" Magica cackled. " ** _So proud of you dear, now, take his hand and don't let go until I return_**!"  
-  
Lena gave a sigh before drinking hers before feeling rather light as if...  
-  
Magica's shadow form had indeed left Lena and had slipped into Donald. She didn't have to follow Magica's commands now, she could let go and be her own person- be free! But if she did...What would happen to Donald? Before she befriended Webby, she could have cared less if she hurt or killed someone in order to obtain her freedom from Magica, but now...She's grown to care about this family, secretly longing to be in it.  
-  
Donald dreamed of being on his houseboat in the Marina- all clean and fixed. The boys were fast asleep, he leaned up against the ship and looked at the moon. Within seconds, he would hear a familiar voice...  
-  
 _"_ **Donald**?"  
-  
Donald's eyes widened as he shook his head. He dozed off into fond memories again! Yeah, that's it! Maybe he should go to bed as well.  
-  
" **Donald**!" There was no mistake- he wasn't dreaming. It was her- his twin sister!   
-  
This was too good to be true! He was dreaming, right? All he had to do was shut his eyes tight and he'd wake up in his bed, right? Right! He shut his eyes tightly, muttering to himself to wake up before opening his eyes once more--  
-  
He was still there? This wasn't a dream? How can it not be? Donald looked puzzled as he tried to piece it together.  
-  
" **Donald, the stars heard your wish**!"  
-  
This caused the sailor to snap out of his thoughts. " **Wak**?!" He was shocked- it actually worked? " **Th-They did**?!"  
-  
" **Yes, they have**." She affirmed. " **I am not Della, merely borrowing her voice in order to tell you how to achieve your dream with my help. I am the messenger of the stars**."  
-  
" **Who are you? And why can't you grant it on your own like you did with Della**?" He began to get suspicious.  
-  
" **I merely visited her in her dream and instructed her how to make it come true as I am. Wishing for years isn't the only thing you got to do to make it come true**!"  
-  
Donald gave a hum of suspicion- a long hum as he thought about it. That did make sense- nothing was free and easy after all! " **Okay, so how do I get Della back**?"  
-  
" **Take your Uncle Scrooge's Number One Dime to the Temple of Polaris and have it faced heads-up and place it on the altar, then say 'Dona mihi potentia ad negotiandum locis una cum capti!' and the wish will be granted**."  
-  
" **But--**  
-

Donald was woken up at sunrise by the eldest triplet- Huey, who was smiling excitedly. "Good morning, Uncle Donald!" He had been helping Donald sail in order to earn his 'sailing across the Atlantic ocean' Junior Woodchuck Badge. "I already made the coffee and took the liberty of making it for you!"  
-  
The duck smiled at his nephew, giving him a pat on the head and murmuring words of thanks before taking the cup and drinking it. He spent most of the day figuring out how to get his uncle's precious dime without him realizing or getting suspicious.He wanted to ask the messenger of the stars why the dime was even needed, but he had an inkling of an idea...If what he thought was true- would it be worth the risk?  
-  
The sunset and out came the moon and the night sky, the stars slowly appearing. They had arrived on time, so now all they could do was wait anxiously to see whether or not the legends of this mystery hidden isle was true or false. Donald instructed Huey to put the anchor down before joining the others on the front of the ship.  
-  
As soon as Polaris- the North Star appeared, a bright light shined straight into the ocean. Once the light became slightly dimmer, would the duck adventurers see an island within the light.  
-  
"Curse meh Kilts!" Scrooge exclaimed, gripping onto his cane as a confident yet excited smirk appeared. "Donald, sail intae 'at light!"  
-  
At Scrooge's command, Donald and Huey rose the anchor before he did as instructed. As they sailed closer to the light, the sailor's anxiety rose. He still hasn't figured out a way to get his uncle's dime that wouldn't involve him noticing or being suspicious.If he couldn't get that dime on the altar like the messenger told him to at the right time- he would lose his only chance at bringing his sister back. Wishing wasn't easy after all.  
-  
The boat sailed into the light and it temporarily blinded everyone for a moment- but as soon as their eyes recovered they would see an island surrounded with old and tall buildings that looked like they could collapse at the drop of a hat. Huey laid anchor once they were at the island's shoreline- which was nothing but sparkling white sand.  
-  
"The sand sparkles!" Webby shouted excitedly as she jumped off the boat, landing into the sand as she ran her hand through it. "Super soft too!"  
-  
"I wonder how much money I could make off of sparkling sand from a hard-to-find island?" Louie thought aloud as he and the others joined Webby in playing in it.  
-  
Scrooge's eyes widened in awe. He had been trying for so long to discover this and at long last- he had it! The wealth he could gain, the knowledge...Finding something new this late in his adventuring years was hard to come by and it made him feel decades younger whenever he did. He most likely would have failed again this time as he had previous ones if it wasn't for his family- not that he'd ever admit it out loud.  
-  
"Come along kids, let's explore this island!"  
-  
The kids cheered excitedly and ran off towards the old buildings, Scrooge following close behind as Donald just trotted along after them. How was he going to achieve this?  
-  
"Hey! Whoever lived here used latin as their language!" Huey pointed up to the writing in front of one of the buildings. "What does it say, Uncle Scrooge?"  
-  
The elderly duck approached the building and examined the text carefully. "Thes is th' temple ay th' mighty polaris, in haur lies his infinite knowledge an' treasures..." His smirk turned into a grin as he proceeded to enter, the kids and Donald following close behind.  
-  
Inside the temple was numerous rooms in which had either scrolls, artifacts, and chests full of treasure to which he instructed the others to gather.  
-  
"Look!" Dewey pointed to an altar. "Is that an altar?"  
-  
"Whoever lived here must have really believed a star was a God." Huey hummed, looking at it as he drew it onto some extra pages he had to add to the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. "But why? And who were these people?"  
-  
"Hey, what's this?" Lena asked curiously, pointing to a stone slab in front of the altar which also had latin words written on it.   
-  
"Oh! Can I read it this time?!" Webby asked enthusiastically, looking up at Scrooge.  
-  
Scrooge smiled proudly. "Ay coorse ye can, Webby."   
-  
"Only one the God's chosen can place an item of magic and value can receive Polaris' great power." Webby read aloud, then blinked curiously a few times. "Well, we don't have any magical things on us--"  
-  
"Nor any idea of who the chosen one is." Dewey added.  
-  
Scrooge took out his dime and gave it a long, thoughtful look. "We hae an item of value an' magic."   
-  
"So, now we just gotta figure out who this chosen one was." Huey hummed.  
-  
"Who cares about power?" Louie huffed, playing with a gem he found in one of the chests in his hands. "We got treasure and we all know wealth is the greatest power of all."  
-  
Everyone sighed at the youngest triplet's words, deciding not to answer him as they all thought of who the chosen one could be.  
-  
"We could each take a turn with the dime to see which one of us is the chosen one?" Huey suggested with a shrug.  
-  
"No go." Webby shook her head. "Says we only get one choice and if it's wrong, the wrath of the Mighty Polaris will be unleashed."  
-  
"Why didn't you read that when you read the other stuff?!" Louie exclaimed in a panic.  
-  
"I didn't see it until just now!" She huffed.  
-  
"Ah hae an idea fa thes chosen a body cood be." Scrooge announced, giving the dime to his nephew. "It's ye, Donald."  
-  
"Wak?!" Donald's eyes widened in surprise. "Why me?!"  
-  
"If it wasnae fur ye, Ah hae a feelin' Ah woods hae failed thee times in a row." He admitted with a smile.  
-  
Well, Donald did get what he wanted. Was the messenger saying only he could do it because they knew he was the chosen one? Now that he thought about it- it seemed logical. Taking a deep breath in, he let it out slowly before approaching the altar with the dime in his hand. What was is the messenger said for him to do?  
-  
" **Dona mihi potentia ad negotiandum locis una cum capti!**!" He shouted, unaware of the confusion it caused among the others as to why he said that.  
-  
The bright light of Polaris consumed Donald, the dime, and the altar.  
-  
"Donald?"   
-  
"Uncle Donald?"  
-  
The family was concerned for the sailor, but hesitant to approach.  
-  
Soon the light vanished...  
-  
"It- It cannae be...!" He stuttered in shock.  
-  
"Ohhhh, but it is!" A green female duck now stood where Donald once was. "It's good to be back, Scroogey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donald's wish came true, he did switch places...  
> But not with whom he wanted to.


End file.
